


Left or Right Twix

by giveMeCoffeeOrPerish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I'm Going to Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giveMeCoffeeOrPerish/pseuds/giveMeCoffeeOrPerish
Summary: I honestly don't knowI'm on my period and I was watching Haikyuu and I wanted Twix.I may have made a mistake 😬
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one, I'll be posting chapter two sometime

It was all rather odd. Goshiki, Tendou and I had stayed after practice to, well practice. But honestly, Goshiki and Tendou were just arguing about some American candy.  
"Why is this important?" I asked sternly. But the two didn't even hear me over their shouts.  
"RIGHT!" Tendou yelled.  
"NO, LEFT TWIX!" Goshiki shouted in response.  
What the hell were Twix? I watched them go back and forth for about twenty minutes, until someone opened the door. We all stopped dead in our tracks and looked.   
"Right is obviously Superior to Left." A girl, only about the age of six. She was wearing bear pajamas with a stuffed rabbit in her hand. Before we could fully take in the scene, a girl, about maybe fifteen, came running.  
"ALIZA MAY COLLINS. I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU RAN AWAY BECAUSE I SAID LEFT TWIX ARE BETTER, I STILL HAVE NO REGRETS. GET YO LITTLE PUNK ASS-"  
She stopped yelling when she saw the girl in the gym. A wave of embarrassment came over her. She immediately bowed down in respect.  
"Forgive me and my language. Also I am sorry my sister and I disrupted your training." She picked the small girl and started to walk out when Goshiki stopped her by grabbing on her free hand.  
"You think Left is better?" He asked in the most serious voice I had heard from him. The older girl answered with the same voice.  
"Yes." But the older girl's answer made Aliza pout. Tendou walked up with that shit-eating grin.  
"And you think Right is better, correct?" He asked Aliza. She happily nodded her head. Goshiki and Tendou turned to me.  
"Which is better?" The four asked all together. I had never had had Twix. So I wouldn't know. But saying that would have started something I did not want to start.   
"Left." I said thinking quickly. It made sense though. I hit with my left hand. Goshiki and the girl laughed in victory, while Aliza was on the verge of tears, and Tendou as well.  
"Well, I had better get going. Umm..good night?"  
The older girl said awkwardly. Goshiki again stopped her.  
"What's your number?" He asked with small patches of red on his cheeks. The girl told him.  
Then Tendou asked her name.  
"Jaylin."   
I didn't see her till the day after.


	2. the day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started this and now I'm gonna finish it

The next day Tendou refused to talk to me. HE was still upset over the whole Twix thing. However Goshiki was happy. He was practically buzzing in his seat. 

"Goshiki-kun, why are you so happy?" a female classmate asked. He was surprised a bit, but smiled widely and told them the story. His face lit up when he described Jaylin. In all fairness, she was very pretty. And i found it rather impressive how she switched from a rambunctious teen to a sophisticated adult.  
I wondered if i was going to see her again.

Today's practice was cancelled so i decided to practice at home. But my father called me and asked me to pick up some things from the store. I started in the direction of the store as it began to rain. Luckily i had brought my umbrella, so I popped it open and continued.  
As i neared the bus stop by the store, i noticed a girl standing in the rain. She was wearing an old baseball hat, and had raven hair trailing down her back. She was holding a case of some sort, and i assumed it was holding some instrument. She happened to look my direction and i discovered it was the girl from the other night. Jaylin. Even though it only started raining five minutes ago, drops ran down her face on to her gray hoodie. She smiled and then looked back forward. I walked closer and closer to her. I could strike up conversation, but i decided against it. i walked to the store and grabbed what i needed. The chime of a bell made me jump. It meant someone else had entered.  
I walked to the cash register to see Jaylin talking the owner. I couldn't hear them, But after a while the owner handed her a towel and a soda. Jaylin turned and walked out.

I paid for my things and walked out, but something cought my attention. Jaylin was standing on an old box and was drying her shoulder. She was Standing under the place where the two overhangs of the buildings enclosing her met. She unzipped her bag to pull our a violin. She took a deep breath.

She noticed me.

She put her bow in position.

And played.

Never has classical music appealed to me. But hers did. This was the girl in wearing pajamas who loved left twixs. I approached her after her first song.

"It sounds nice."

"Thank you."

"Umm, I'm bad at talking, but would you like to play volleyball with me?" I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Idiot. She plays music. Not volleyball.

"My sister likes volleyball, so i know how to play. But i'm not too good. But I'll try." She says weakly. Her voice was so light and smooth. I nodded and held my umbrella over her and my head and walked to my house.


End file.
